Broken Hero
by Sweet-Song-of-Agony
Summary: "Because... you'll always be my hero." Her voice was incredibly weak as watched him walk off onto the plane... the plane that would take him off to that hellish war. "Even if you've lost your mind." FlippyxFlaky with one sided various others


Her fingers danced over the ivory keys as the sweet sound of her voice resounded through the room. She knew that it was after hours but after reading that letter she couldn't bare to stay at home. Tears still stained her soft cheeks and her chocolatey hues were a bit red on the edges from irritation. Disheveled red locks framed the girl's pale face and although she was in a shaken state her voice and her fingers didn't waver in the slightest. Though she wanted to have hope, the words that were written in that letter haunted her.

_Dearest Flaky,_

_I'm so sorry that this letter is later than my usual ones; I know that this must have scared you. I'm glad things are going well for you and that your new album will be done soon. I know you wanted it to be for me but I guess now is as good a time as ever to tell you that I won't be coming home next month like I had planned._

A boy with soft cerulean hair slowly walked into the studio. He was beyond worried and it showed in his brilliant blue eyes. Jake had been to her house to check on her and when she wasn't there he found himself searching everywhere he could, flying about the town like an idiot just to insure the girl's safety. He adjusted the glasses he didn't need and waiting for her to finish what she was doing. He enjoyed it when she sang, so he wasn't going to stop her.

_Please be careful the streets aren't safe, don't stay out late. And don't walk alone! Please, for the love of god, don't walk out there on your own again... But... I don't want you walking with Splendid either._

Finishing her sorrowful song, she stood up and sighed. She hadn't noticed the man watching her until he hit the button and spoke into the microphone, his voice surrounding her. "Hey, Flakes, you need someone to take you home? It's really late."

She turned quickly to look at him, smiling weakly and picking up the notebook that sat on the piano. "No, I'll be alright."

"Aw... I wanted to walk you home." The boy gave a slight pout and walked over to the door, opening it and letting her out of the small room. "I know that Flippy wouldn't want you to go alone."

A cold sensation hit her. She didn't see what was wrong with walking with him, he was a good guy. And he was definitely going to keep her protected. After all, he may be a news reporter by day but she knew by night he was The Spectacular Splendid, protector of the innocent. Seeing his outstretched hand, she reluctantly took it. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

_It's cold here and I see things that I never want to see again almost everyday. The other guys here are afraid of me, I think it's happening again. After all this time of being in control I think the monster inside me is beginning to surface again. I don't remember a lot of my battles. When I come home... I know I might still be unsafe, so me not coming home straight away is for your protection. Have you thought of me much? I know I think about you every single time I go out on the battlefield. Flaky, if I never hold you again, please don't hate me. And please don't cry, I couldn't stand to see you sad because of me._

Jake was brimming with joy as he had Flaky's hand clasped in his. This was what she deserved, she deserved to be happy and to have someone who would never hurt her. "Flaky," He turned to her with a very wide smile. "Is Flippy doing well?"

Seeing her smile waver made the air a bit tense. "H-He's not doing so gr-great." She quickly let go of his hand, feeling guilty for even touching another boy. "They are being cruel to him and tr-treating him badly. Th-They are afraid of him."

The blunette's hand rolled into a small fist. "Flaky, he's a monster." His voice was a low growl and his eyes moved to her with a hint of frustration. "Do you know why they treat him so bad out there? They don't treat him well because he has killed more of them with his own hands than have died in battle!"

Tears filled her deep brown eyes. They slowly streaked down, slowly and silently as she shook. "Y-You..." The pain of his words was more painful than anything she had felt in a while. "You know th-that I know better than anyone about his sp-split personality!"

"Flaky," His eyes were wide and he reached for her slowly, but she moved away. "I'm so sorry I-"

"F-Forget it..." She walked ahead of him now, her long red hair swinging back and forth against her back.

After she got ahead, Tia ran. The off the shoulder sweater she wore was clinging to her skin from the lightly falling rain. The pale pink fabric bunched up a bit as she stopped in an alleyway and sat down leaning against the wall. Her legs were cold and only in tall black socks and a black pleated skirt.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little red riding hood.~" A sing song voice made her cringe as the footsteps echoed sinisterly.

Is the rain coming? It always rains in our town when things don't seem to be going well. oh and Flaky...

A loud scream tore through the air as a knife plunged into her hand, impaling it into the brick wall behind her. The malicious and cruel air about him was beyond apparent.

"N-No... Please don't h-hurt me!" Her deep brown eyes met a pair of red tinted ones, a blue mask wrapped around him. She instantly realized who it was. "Splendont"

"You can call me what you please, Doll Face." He chuckled lightly and let his lips gently ghost over hers, not touching, but leaving a strange sensation. "I will spare the big production tonight, after all, I'm only here for a short visit... and to upset my dear brother."  
Her big brown eyes got even wider and more horrified by his words. "S-So, you're trying to hurt him!" As she felt his hand playing with the ends of her messy red locks, her breathing caught and her tears fell faster. "I-I won't let you get away with th-this!"

With a low growl of annoyance, he yanked the knife from her hand. "Fine, have it your way, you boring girl... But don't think this is the last you will see of me"

Pain coursed through her as the hot feeling of blood rolled down her chest and soaked her shirt,whimpering weakly as she waited for the world to go black. Her final thoughts were just wondering why... why did he kill her, why this time? Feeling the air escape her lungs was the most painful and unpleasant sensation she had ever felt.

_I need to tell you something strange. Although the others on the battlefield can die, it seems that I still can't. My heart stops, but I always awaken with only a few cuts and a scar or two... I hope you haven't been dieing as much now that I am away... I know that when we were first together I used to kill you a lot... he still hates me for that._

Splendid was dressed up in his blue tracksuit and red mask. He had just fought his twin brother again, and now he sat by the side of his best friend's girlfriend and the love of his life; waiting for the light beat of her heart to start again. It was terrible to see the tears that stained her porcelain cheeks.

"Some 'Splendid' hero you are." Two voices came from behind him, speaking in perfect unison.

"You couldn't even protect your precious Flaky-kins." One spoke.

"Yeah, look at her. The color is all gone from her pretty face again." The other said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Splendid turned quickly to look at the green haired identical twins.

They were both dressed in pinstriped black vests that went over a white button down shirt; matching ties adorned their necks that were striped a dark green followed by a lighter green. They had matching green eyes. The way most told them apart was by checking their outfits. The elder twin with the much louder and crueler personality wore a fedora hat, green with a black band with a wad of cash shoved into it.

"Aw don't worry Splendy, we only robbed one jewelry store while you were busy." Shifty adjusted his hat and smirked lightly.

"We were planning on showing the things we got to Flakers..." Lifty leaned on his older brother.

"But I guess we have to wait for her to wake up." They said in unison and then chuckled.

"Get out of here... and I won't kill you." Splendid's voice was low and very angry sounding.

"Aw, but we just wanted to tell you that we think that Flips is back." Lifty pouted a bit.

"Yeah, we thought you'd want to know that your competition is back." Shifty sneered lightly. "You've got no chance with her now!"

Splendid got to his feet quickly and punched Shifty square in the gut. "Shut up you scum!"

Laine freaked out and quickly moved to help his brother. "Shifty!" He dropped the bag of loot

Coughing lightly, the twin winced and gave a cold glare to the hero. "Forget it, Lifty, just run."

A hand took the back of his twin's collar before he could get anywhere. "You two are going to get out of my sight, leaving the bag here, before I personally send you to hell."

The moment he let go, they ran in terror.

The darkness seemed to get darker as a few drops of rain began to fall on Flaky and Splendid. He didn't know what to think, the twins could be lying even. Sighing lightly, he picked up Tia and carried her as he jumped up into the air, flying her home, and then setting her down on the light pink couch.

His blue eyes noticed a tear stained piece of paper. Taking the envelope in his hands, he read. "It's from him..." Slowly, he opened the paper that was folded beside it and began to read aloud to himself. "Dearest Flaky, I'm so sorry that this letter is later than my usual ones; I know that this must have scared you. I'm glad things are going well for you, and that your new album will be done soon. I know you wanted it to be for me, but I guess now is it's going to go without me, don't walk out on your own again... But... I don't want you walking with Jake either." He stopped reading. He felt hurt and upset. "Why not Flippy?" His voice was bitter now. "Because you know I'm a better man than you?" He stopped and shook his head. "I thought we were friends."

"Sp-Splendid? I-Is that you?" A soft voice from behind him made him set down the letter and force a bright smile.

"Flaky, you're awake!" His voice was cheery but he felt like he had just had a knife plunged into his chest and twisted multiple times. Kneeling beside the couch, he gently pushed some of her fiery locks out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

_Don't forget about me while I'm away... that's my biggest fear. Nothing makes me sadder than the thought of you in someone else's arms when I return. I dream of holding you again and kissing your sweet cherry flavoured lips. I dream of dancing with you under the stars and laughing because the moon will never be as lovely as you are. I miss those moments and I would give anything to have them right now. So when you cry Flaky, just imagine my arms around you and I know it will bring you comfort._

"I need to reply to Flippy." She said softly.

Although the words were quiet, they felt like punches in the gut to the super hero. "Alright... well, if you need me, just call out for me." He smiled a bit. "The Spectacular Splendid won't let a sweet damsel like you be in distress."

"Th-Thank you, Splendid." She smiled sweetly. "You are the best friend a girl could ever have." Holding him in a tight and thankful embrace, tears filled her brown eyes.

The hero's arms held her delicately but closely. She was like a butterfly; he wanted to cherish and bask in her beauty, but he didn't want to smash her with his affections. "Thank you, Flaky. You are the sweetest girl I know. It's an honor to be your best friend."

They said their quiet good byes and then he flew away. Flaky brought out a candle and sat at her desk, ready to reply to the letter she had been sent.

_You are my first thought in the morning and my final thought before I sleep. I look forward to your next letter and I hope that you always look forward to mine._

_With love,_

_Sergeant Flippy._


End file.
